


A Fox comes to Coast City

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette vs Lila, guy being a troll, hal does not like lila, hal vs bruce round whatever, lila gets seasoned with all the salt, mari makes enemies, mari makes friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Marinette is having a good time in Gotham, but when a certain class comes to visit along with a silver-tongued liar, who seeks to defame Ladybug, well, time to bring out the campfire and have a good ol' roasting. Of course, you can't have a good roast without some friends by your side.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149





	A Fox comes to Coast City

Marinette sighed as she slung her backpack onto the coat hanger and headed towards the couch, exhausted. She was glad to be free from the boring lectures of her history professor. She liked history, but not to the point where it put her to sleep. As she lied on her back and pulled out her phone, she headed towards Twitter, browsing around until she saw what made her blood boil.

FoxyQueen @RedRose

Ladybug is nothing but a showoff, trying to garner attention by leeching off one of the members of the Justice League! She's nothing but a gloryhound! Especially with that tacky suit she's wearing.

The blue-eyed girl bristled at that. How dare this person try to slander her! She was going to give them a piece of her mind.

Snugbug @littleladybird

no she's not! she's a good person that wants to help people! she's honest, kind, and brave! she risks her life to save people! AND SHE'S NOT TACKY!

FoxyQueen @RedRose

Oh? How do YOU know that? Has she ever talked to you? Do you know her phone number? I strongly suggest that you check yourself before you wreck yourself, sweetie. She's nothing compared to Rena Rouge.

Snugbug @littleladybug

I don't know who that is, but she sounds like a bad Ladybug clone.

FoxyQueen @RedRose

For that, I'm shunning you. Enjoy being blocked! Ta-ta~

Marinette gasped as she found herself blocked out of FoxyQueen's page. The nerve! "I can't believe this!" She hissed angrily. The ladybug heroine then headed towards Guy's handle.

Snugbug @littleladybird

uncle guy! i got a problem!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

what's wrong mari-belle?

Sungbug @littleladybird

someone is trying to diss Ladybug!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

say what now?

Snugbug @littleladybird

and they insulted miss tora by calling her cosplay tacky!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

OH HELL NO

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

[Hulk Hogan's theme plays as Hulk rips his shirt off]

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

NO ONE DISSES TORA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

THAT LITTLE FOX BITCH JUST BROUGHT DOWN THE HURT ON HERSELF

Snugbug @littleladybird

what are you going to do uncle guy?

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

i'm gonna show her who shes messing with

Hal was at the Wayne Manor again with Marinette in tow. "Sweetheart, you sure don't wanna hang out with your old man?" He smiled weakly.

"Papa Hal!" Marinette frowned.

"Okay, okay. Just don't give me the puppy eyes..." Hal raised his hands defensively. The door opened and Bruce came out. "Hello, Marinette. Jordan." He glared at Hal with narrowed eyes.

"Spooky." Hal rolled his eyes at him, then turned towards Marinette. "Ok, sunshine, I'll be back soon, so keep your mace on you-"

"Papa!" Marinette snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stop being a helicopter parent, Jordan. It doesn't suit you." Bruce snorted.

"So says the big bat dad who can barely take care of his own kids." Hal shot out. Before Bruce could respond, he then flew up into the sky, leaving a trail of green light behind. Marinette sighed. "Sorry about Papa Hal."

"It's all right.' Bruce sighed. "Your...father can get on my nerves, but he's a good man and a good friend." Somehow, Marinette didn't believe that last part.

"Can't believe your dad took us here today." Marinette beamed, looking around one of the floors of Wayne Enterprises. "It was really nice of him."

"I'm glad you're just enjoying yourself, Angel." Damian sighed. Truth be told, he didn't even want to come here. But Marinette wanted to see more of Gotham, so who was he to say no?

As the two strolled down the stairs, they spotted a group of kids and an adult, being lead by an employee. "Who are they?" Marinette blinked curiously.

"Must be the class from that french school Father was talking about." Damian huffed. "They're hardly worth our time, Angel. Let's go."

"Marinette?" A girl holding a cellphone called out, looking at her. The dark-haired girl blinked in confusion as she stared back. "Marinette, is that you, girl? Oh, my god!" She looked at the cellphone girl ran towards her and suddenly hug her. "Oh, god, girl! It's been so long! I thought you were dead!"

"...Do I know you?" Marinette blinked at her.

"Do I-Girl!" The cellphone girl shouted. "Stop playing around! It's me, Alya! You know, your best friend!"

"Alya who?" Marinette tilted her head in sheer confusion. "I'm sorry, it's been a while, I think I'd remember some weird girl that hugged me at random." Alya was about to snap at her, but was cut off by another new voice.

"Alya! You didn't tell me you had a childhood friend!" A sausage-haired girl chirped with the most fake-ass smile Marinette had ever seen. And she had seen those fake-ass smiles like those girls in school at Coast City. This was a major code-red Bitch Alert. "How nice to meet you! My name is Lila Rossi, and I'm best friends with the Waynes, by the way. Alya here runs Rena Rouge's blog."

"Charmed." Marinette smiled back with sweet malice. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear you've arrived."

"Obviously, why else would I come here?" The sausage girl then waved Marinette off. "And if it isn't Dami-boo~!" Lila ran over to him and glomped him, smiling. "It's great to see you again!"

"I do not recall meeting you nor letting you touch me." Damian growled. "Unhand me, you miscreant."

"But, Dami! We're best friends!" Lila protested, eyes going wide. Marinette knew this tactic well. She had employed this technique herself, and she knew Damian did not know her well enough to fall for her wretched charms. The Italian brat was going to screw this up big time.

"You are not my friend, I have never seen you before in my life." Damian deadpanned. "I do not even know your name."

"It's me, Lila-kins~!" The lying bitch cooed. "You know me, Dami-boo!"

"That is a very awful nicnkname." Damian snapped, scowling. "Now, you listen. I want you to stay away from me. Stay away from Marinette. And never, ever call me Dami-boo ever again, or I will press charges upon you so fast, your grandchildren will need lawyers." He leaned into Lila's face menacingly. "Did I make myself clear, 'Lila-kins'?"

Marinette sighed as she watched the sausage girl begin to blubber and shed tears, but she knew those weren't real. "DAMI-BOO HATES MEEEEEE!" Lila threw herself into Alya's arms. "W-Why...?! I Just wanted to say hiiiii...!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, boy? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! You didn't have to make her cry!" Ayla shouted at Damian, who snorted and rolled his eyes at her. Just then, the adult- their teacher- came over. "Excuse me, what is going on? Is there a problem?" She then looked at Damian. "Young man, can perhaps tell me what happened?"

"I care not for your babbling if you cannot control your students. Farewell. Let us go, Marinette." Damian took her hand and they walked past the two girls and a confused Ms. Bustier. Marinette sighed. Somehow, she knew this wouldn't be over.

However, the exchange did not go unnoticed.

"Holy cow, did you see that?"

"Damn, that was harsh of him..."

"He didn't have to be mean to poor Lila..."

Chloe, who was watching the whole thing, was smirking at the leaving couple. She had to admit, the girl held her ground against that bitch Rossi. And Damian Wayne shut her down like there was no tomorrow. She was colored impressed. "Maybe these two aren't guileless losers after all..."

Marinette sighed as she entered the mansion and went into the living room, flopping onto a couch and pulling out her phone. Time to discuss today's madness.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi guys!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

WHERES THE LITTLE BITCH

Snugbug @littleladybird

yikes!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, calm down!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

i'm going to teach that little fox bitch a lesson she wont forget

Snow White @Icyprincess

Bea, setting people you don't like on fire is the answer!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

she treated our little joaninha like shit

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

WE MUST KILL THE SMUG BITCH

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

FOR LADYBUG!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

but how are we gonna kill her over twitter tho

Snow White @IcyPrincess

NO KILLING!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

i want to know who the hell that fox bitch is

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

don't worry bea i got your back

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

good man gardner

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

now you guys listen up we must find the elusive fox bitch and capture her alive so that we can make her suffer

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

DO YOU HEAR ME

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

yes ma'am!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

read you loud and clear

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

we will not allow her to get away with her sins

Snow White @IcyPrincess

STOP IT!

Snow White @IcyPrincess

Stop acting like super-villains!

Snow White @IcyPrincess

We are superheroes, for goodness sake!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

not anymore babe we're the revengers

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

not to be confused with avengers mind you

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

I don't think revengers is a good name

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

shut up ted we're going with revengers its a badass name

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

ok

Snugbug @littleladybird

um guys maybe we tone it down a bit?

Snugbug @littleladybird

I got a better idea and it'll be even worse for our foxy friend

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

uncle guy's all ears little lady

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

spill the tea now

"Why is Marinette giggling like that?" Tim asked nervously, glancing at the girl on the couch who was smiling wickedly at her phone.

"Beats the fuck out of me, but it's creepy seeing Pixie Pop like that. Whoever pissed her off, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost." Jason placed his feet on the table, leaning back.

"Master Jason." Alfred spoke in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, Alf." Jason put his feet down.

"And who was that Lila girl that claimed to know us? Weird." Dick scratched his head. "Damian said she knew all of us."

"Bitch is a fucking liar, Dick." Jason shrugged.

"Still, I don't think we should let this go. She could try to follow the demon brat back our house and claim that she's his girlfriend." Tim looked like he was in thought.

"Fat chance of that happening. Demon Spawn is too head-over-heels with Pixie-Pop over there." The Red Hood snorted.

"Guys, I think I got an idea..." Dick looked at his brothers, smirking.

Three days later...

Hal and Marinette were walking back to their home, the brunette Lantern grinning ear to ear. "Hold on, sunshine, and close your eyes. I got a big surprise for you before you open that door." Marinette looked at her dad, and then closed her eyes shut, smiling. She then reached for the doorknob and opened the door wide.

"SURPRISE!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Hal squawked.

Marinette opened her eyes and squealed loudly. "Oh, my GOD!" She turned to her stunned father. "I can't believe you brought your friends here, Papa Hal! For my birthday even!" She then glomped him.

"W-What-How-When-Why?!" Hal sputtered out, looking at his fellow Lanterns and Justice League International members. "In my house...How?!"

"You don't use Twitter much, do you Jordo?" Guy smirked.

"T-Twitter?! You smug ass!" Hal growled, annoyed.

"Hey, c'mon, Hal! It's Ladybug's birthday!" Kyle placed an arm around him. "Be happy!"

"I will be jovial when you guys are gone." Hal grumbled, earning him a smack from Carol. "OW! Damn it, woman!" The Star Sapphire glared at him. "Stop being a jackass, Hal."

"Did you see the ladybug drones flying around on the roof?" Ted asked, beaming. "I made those!"

"Why....?" Hal looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Cause it's Ladybug Day." Ted nervously chuckled. Hal just shook his head, then turned towards Beatriz, who was watching the window like a hawk. "...What's her deal?" He blinked.

"Bea's waiting for the guest of honor." Ted explained.

"What now?" The brunette blinked.

"Hey, Hal!" Booster shouted, grinning. "I got your little cuddlebug a good gift! She can say goodbye to running around, because the LadyPack can get her anywhere, anyplace! You don't have to thank me, you're welcome."

"You WHAT?!" Hal shouted, gritting his teeth and storming towards Booster. "Gold, I could just-!"

"Hey, Jordo! There's people here, man! Rein it in!" Guy shouted.

"Shut up, Gardner, you douchenozzle!"

"Uncle Kilowog, I'll make you some macarons~!" Marinette squealed as Kilowog played upsy-daisy with her. "Let me down first!"

"I still think you shouldn't be eating those things!" Salaak growled. "They could be Terran drugs!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! They're not drugs! They're sweets, dammit!" Hal snapped.

Suddenly, loud, fancy fanfare played throughout the room as Tora and Arisia, both dressed and cosplaying as Ladybug, came into the room, carrying a ladybug-themed cake. They placed it onto the table and made presenting poses towards the big cake.

Guy whistled and clapped his hands. "That was fantastic! Incredible! What a show!"

"Oh, my fucking god! You got Arisia into the act too?!" Hal shouted, gaping at Guy.

"C'mon, Hal, you know she wanted to be Ladybug! What's wrong with granting her wish, huh?" Guy shook his head. "For shame, man."

"I gotta admit, they do know how to make an entrance." John laid against the wall, relaxing. "And they do kind of look good in those ladybug costumes."

Hal fought to come up with a rebuttal, but he was cut off as he heard a camera clicking. He turned to see Kyle taking pictures of Tora, Arisia, and Marinette in her transformed state, in various poses. "Oh, god, no! Kyle, no!" He whined.

"Why not? I'm just going to put them on my Twitter!" Kyle chuckled. "And Tora's Twitter. And Arisia's Space Twitter."

Hal babbled and squawked indignantly as he placed his hands onto his hair. "Why me?! What's next, Spooky crashing the damn party?" Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and Hal let out a groan, going over to answer it. He swung the door open. "What?!"

"Jordan-"

Hal quickly slammed the door in front of his face and turned around. "Nope. Nuh-uh. No. Just one of your rage-induced illusions, Hal."

"Knock it off, Jordan." The Caped Crusader threw the door aside and glared at him. "I didn't come here to mock you. I came for Marinette's party. I got her a gift."

"That's nice, Spooks. Just leave it at the pile and go home." Hal waved his hand at him.

"I want to give it to her myself."

"Well, tough tits, you damn edgelord! You're not coming in here no matter-OWWWW!" Hal winced in pain as Carol tugged at his ear. "Carooolll!"

"Go ahead on in, Bruce." Carol smiled at him, letting the Dark Knight enter. She then let go of Hal's ear and swatted at him. "Will you stop with this shit?" She hissed at him. "Why can't you two be friends?!"

"Carol, he's an asshole..." Hal lamely replied.

"And yet he cares for Marinette just like we do! Stop being an asshole for two minutes and let him spend some time with Mari!"

Hal groaned exaggeratedly as he slunk back into the room, watching his friends chatter around. Another knock on the door came. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Hal trudged back to the door and flung it open. "Oh, god, more Bats!"

"Hiya, Hal!" Dick greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Green Lantern." Koriand'r smiled warmly at him. "We have come to see the little Ladybug at her party. Will you not invite us in?"

"Go on! Go ahead! Your dad's inside by the way." Hal let them pass as he was about to close the door, when Jason suddenly barged inside. "Hey! You little bastard! Watch it!" The second Robin just flipped him the bird in response. The brunette sighed as he saw Robin and Superboy strode in, carrying boxes. "Oh, god, you too, little bird?"

"Do not call me that." Damian snapped, then headed on inside.

"Hi, Mr. Jordan!" Jon waved at him.

Hal shook his head. "Now who's gonna come next?" Suddenly, a red blur whooshed inside the room. "I had to fucking ASK!" Hal face-palmed as Conner, Cassie, and Tim went inside, carrying gifts. "Great, the mini Justice League! Wonderful!" He shut the door behind him and slunk over to the couch. Unfortunately, it was nearly-occupied by Marinette and the other heroines, gushing over her and Tikki.

"Oh, wow, Diana told me about you guys!" Cassie looked at Tikki in awe. "Wish we could see more kwami around here."

"Yes, I would love to see more of you cute creatures." Kori smiled as she gave Marinette a hug. "You are truly blessed to have such an equally cute partner."

"Yes, well, I did have to help Hippolyta from time to time. She was like Marinette here in a way." Tikki replied.

"Tikki!" Marinette squealed, causing the other girls to giggle.

"H-Hey, can I just move on over- can I just wedge between you so that I- Hey, ladies, please.." Hal weakly tried to excuse himself, but the girls weren't listening to his pleas.

"Stop being a loser, Jordo! You'll never get with the girls with that attitude!" Guy snarked at him.

"Fuck you, Gardner!" Hal growled.

"Hold it right there, Ladybitch!" An unfamiliar voice rang out as Hal turned towards to the source. Bea turned away from the window and headed towards Guy. "The fox is here." Guy nodded and the two headed outside.

"...What the fuck?!" Hal shouted, confused. Suddenly, a girl in a fox-like costume crashed through the window and landed onto the coffee table. "You think you can have your so-called Ladybug Day and not invite Rena Rouge?" She placed her hands onto her hips. "I don't think so."

"All right, Foxy Loxy! You're gonna pay for breaking my window and ruining my coffee table!" Hal shouted angrily, now clad in his uniform and glaring at her.

"Green Lantern! Thank god, you're here to help me!" Rena Rouge shouted. "With your help, we can kick the Ladybug out of town. Coast City doesn't need two heroines protecting it!"

"Ugh..." Marinette face-palmed "What do you have against me anyway? What did I do?"

"You exist." Rena hissed.

"...Lame." Ladybug blew a raspberry at her.

"You dare mock me?!" Rena screeched, brandishing her claws. "I am the true hero that Coast City needs!"

"...Did a gas leak break out in here?" Hal blurted out. "Are you real?"

Rena brought out her claws and pointed at Ladybug. "Your groupies won't be able to save you, Ladybug! It must be sad to be fans of such a failure. Especially such grown women dressed like losers." Tora and Arisia glared at the sassy fox girl.

"Can I teach that little furry poozer a lesson?" Kilowog growled.

"I wish to teach her a lesson as well," Kori nodded, her eyes glowing green.

"In a minute," Hal growled back, glaring at the evil little bitch that dared to crash into his home. "All right, kid, I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Not until I prove that I'm the one suited to fight by your side!" Rena turned to Marinette. "Well? Are you going to stand and fight, or let others do your fighting for you?"

"Actually, I don't have to move a finger." Ladybug crossed her arms, scowling at her. The masked fox girl sneered. "So you are a coward, letting others protect you. How pathetic-" She was silenced as a cage made of green energy slammed down onto her. "Hey! What the-?!"

"Looky here, ladies and germs, we caught ourselves a live one!" Guy imitated an obnoxious announcer's voice as his ring shone. "That dirty old fox won't be badgering anyone anymore!"

"Let me out of here, you two-bit copy Lantern!" Rena screamed at him. "You're just a joke! A joke compared to the real thing!" She pointed to Hal, who was having a conniption.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you go, kid. But first, let's see what's behind Mask Number One!" Guy summoned a hand construct and used it to rip the mask off of her face, revealing it to be Lila. "Ta-da! Some little wannabe hero!"

"Knew it." Marinette snorted.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MASK, YOU BASTARD!" Lila screeched, lashing at the bars.

"Look at her, folks! The fox girl is losing her shit after I took away her security blankie~" Guy lifted a microphone construct to his face, grinning. "She's really going at it!"

Bart pulled out his phone and took a picture. "Wow, this is going on Twitter for sure!" He cackled.

Conner shook his head, sighing. "Is this really necessary?"

"Why, yes, Kon. Yes, it is." Tim nodded. "This is absolutely necessary."

"Serves her right," Cassie snapped darkly.

"Hmph. Why I am not surprised?" Robin snorted, standing near Marinette. "Because I already knew it from the start." A smirk appeared onto his face, making his Angel snicker.

"ROBIN! HELP!" Lila screamed, looking at him with her patented puppy eyes. "Please, help me!"

"Ah, blow it out of your ass, you little sausage." Jason snorted, munching on some cake. "No one's going to help you."

"Jay, you can't eat that, Ladybug hasn't cut it yet!" Dick hissed at him, frowning.

"I don't think she minds, Nightdork."

"Yeah, Hood can have some." Ladybug spoke without taking her eyes off Lila. "This little liar, on the other hand, doesn't deserve any cake. She tried to defame me."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A HERO, YOU BITCH! I SHOULD BE THE ONE PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT! ME! NOT YOU!" Lila roared, eyes blazing. "NONE OF YOU DESERVE HER! YOU SHOULD BE WORSHIPPING ME! _ME!_ I DESERVE YOUR PRAISE, YOUR RECOGNITION! YOU ARE ALL FOOLS IF YOU THINK SHE'S THE HERO THAT YOU TRULY DESERVE! I'M THE ONE THAT THE PEOPLE NEED!"

"I believe that was a confession!" Ted exclaimed, channeling his best lawyer impression.

"You spoiled-ass little shit." Bea hissed.

"Being a hero is not about gaining fame. It's about helping people, protecting their lives, and inspiring them to be the best that they can be." Ladybug frowned at Lila. "You? You are the opposite. You just want to feel loved and be pampered by the praises of the people. You want nothing but glory and fame as your friends. You don't care about anyone but yourself. That is not a hero. That is an attention whore."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BITCH!" Lila screeched, gripping at the bars. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO PREACH TO ME! I JUST WANT TO DESTROY YOU!"

"Jeez, she reminds me of my early hero days, but in a bad way." Booster Gold shook his head. "Really bad."

"You weren't that obnoxious." Ted comforted him. "She's just being a brat."

"I wanna ask you something, girl. Are you the done that made that stupid Fox-Blog?" Bea asked, pointing a flaming finger at her.

"IT'S NOT STUPID! IT'S THE BEST THING EVER! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER KNOW ABOUT BEING POPULAR, YOU STUPID, OLD, FIERY-" Lila shrieked as she jumped back from a blast of green fire aimed at her.

"B-Fire!" Tora shouted.

"Watch it, you little furball." Bea growled. "I tend to be trigger-happy sometimes."

"Looks like little miss Foxy here is pissing off the big dogs!" Guy crowed. "But, uh, what happens if I loose the little fox now? Will the dogs rip and tear her up? Or will she even make more of a tool of herself?"

"FUCK YOU!" Lila screeched at Guy.

"Ok, anyone wants her released, say aye!"

"Aye!" Bea, Tora, Arisia, Kilowog, Cassie, Jason, Kori, Carol, Kyle, Booster, G'nort, and Damian shouted.

"Anyoooone opposed?" Guy looked around. "Say nay."

"Nay." Bruce, Dick, Tim, Conner, Bart, John, Salaak, Tomar-re, Ted, Jon, and Marinette spoke.

"Jordo? Wanna add a vote?" Guy turned to him. Hal let out a groan, feeling all eyes upon him. He sighed and raised his hand. "...Nay."

"Hmm, it seems we have a tie. And lucky for us, I have a tie-breaker." Guy pulled out a coin, and flipped it. "Heads for aye, Tails for nay." The coin spun around in the air for a brief moment, before it landed onto Guy's palm. "Hmmm. It seems to landed on...Heads." The redheaded Lantern looked at Lila with an apologetic look. "Sorry, kid. Enjoy your funeral." The cage dissolved, and Lila let out an enraged shriek, lunging at Guy fire in her eyes.

Or at least, she would've attacked Guy, had not it been for the lasso wrapped around her leg. Lila shrieked as she was dragged towards a pissed-off Cassie. "Let go, you bitch!" Lila shrieked. Kori and Bea were looming behind her, hands glowing with energy and flames, respectively.

"H-Hey, take it outside!" Hal shouted, but he was ignored as Lila grabbed something and chucked it at Cassie. "...You threw a TIME magazine at me?" The demigoddess deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "Real nice."

"Eat shit, you blonde bimbo!" The Italian girl snapped.

"Ok, now you're just begging me to go hard on you." Wonder Girl then pulled Lila towards her harder. Lila reached out to grab a nearby glass shard, but Arisia placed a handcuff construct around her hands, binding her. "No, you don't!" The pointy-eared alien woman snapped.

"Guys, please..." Marinette shook her head. "Don't hurt her...too much." She added the last part softly, with a small smirk.

"What should we do with her?" Kori asked.

"Let's roast the little sausage." Jason snickered.

Bea grinned at him evilly. "Good idea. Let's use that table over there as firewood, then we can rake her little ass over the ashes."

Tora frowned at her. "Fire, no."

"You are not using my goddamn table as firewood!" Hal shouted angrily. "No fires in my house, dammit! Go do it outside!"

"Nah, I got a better idea." Guy grinned. "C'mon, take the little fox bitch outside. I got something good planned."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lila shrieked as she was caught in the mandibles of a giant ladybug construct, being thrashed around.

"Guy!" Tora snapped, frowning at him. "How is that any better?!"

"I dunno, Tora, It seems appropriate." Ted shrugged, watching Lila getting shook around by the ladybug. "She did crash and try to ruin Ladybug Day."

Bea and Jason were laughing their asses off at the sight.

"Can I help?" Arisia asked Guy, smiling. The redhead shrugged. "Knock yourself out." 

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!" Lila wailed. The giant ladybug then flung her to the ground, causing her to cough and gasp. "Oh, god... I'm saved..." Suddenly, she was swarmed by scarab-sized ladybug constructs, covering her. "OH, GOD! NOOOO! HELP MEEEEEE! ROBIN!! GREEN LANTERN!!!"

"Damn, that's good." Guy cackled.

"Let me try," Kilowog then used his ring to summon a giant macaron construct, which was rolling towards Lila. The sausage-haired girl shrieked as she began to run from it, along with the giant ladybug chasing her.

"Hope that harlot gets what she deserves." Damian huffed.

"Indeed." Kori frowned. "She was very vulgar towards Ladybug."

"Damn, Kilowog, you need to lay off those cookies, man." Guy shook his head.

"Shut up, Gardner."

Kyle raised his ring and summoned a big ladybug mecha from his ring, flying after Lila. "Here's one for you too!" The dark-haired Lantern laughed.

"I love Ladybug Day." Booster grinned wide. "Best day ever."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LADYBUG! YOU'LL SEE!" Lila's scream rang out as she kept running towards the horizon.

After Lila was chased off, and everyone had a good time, the party began to die down and Marinette was given presents, hugs, cheek-smooches, and hair ruffles all round. Hal was lying on the couch, dead to the world. At least he would be dead to the world, if Spooky wasn't looking at him.

"Jordan." Bruce grunted out.

"What, Brucie." Hal spat out his name mockingly.

"You are going to Gotham Hills for that go-karting race, right?"

Hal raised his head up in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding? I was joking when I said that!"

"You're afraid that I'll beat you."

The brunette Lantern glared at the Bat with a force of a thousand suns. "Fuck you, Spooky. I'll be there. And me and Mari will kick your stupid ass."

"Good."

Soon, the guests left the father and daughter alone, and Marinette was enjoying her presents. "I can't believe I got so many gifts!" She looked at them with wide eyes. A modified jet-pack from Booster, a Ladybug robot drone from Ted, a cosmetics box from Bea, a pretty red dress from Tora, a manga-style portrait of Marinette from Kyle, a ladybug bracelet from John, some wrestling DVDs from Guy, a video game from Jon, a red sweater from Carol, a luxurious, crimson evening gown from Damian, a medal with a ladybug symbol from Cassie, sneakers from Bart, a beanie from Conner, two $500 giftcards from Tim, some sunglasses from Kori, a red tablet from Dick, a buttefly hair-clip from Jason, and a teen-sized kelvar vest from Bruce.

Marinette looked at the last present oddly. "That's weird." She then looked at the presents from her papa's coworkers. A doll resembling a ladybug from Arisia, some spiky pink balls in a box from Kilowog, an alien plant from Tomar-Re, a futurstic device from Salaak, and a bag of shiny gemstones from G'nort. "...Are these even safe for humans?" She asked her dad.

"Hold on, let me check..." Hal used his ring to scan the gifts from his alien Lanterns. He then sighed. "Yeah, they're cool. Just don't eat the black pellets in the balls and you'll be fine." Marinette looked at Hal oddly, and then picked up her gifts and carried them into her room. After setting up her presents, she grabbed her tablet and got onto the internet, noting that the tablet was Wayne-Tech. She logged onto Twitter and began to chat.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi guys!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Hi, Mari! Did you like my gift?

Snugbug @littleladybird

yup! love it!

Snow White @Icyprincess

I'm so happy to hear that!

Snow White @Icyprincess

I'm sorry about Rena Rouge crashing your birthday, though.

Snugbug @littleladybird

what? no! it was still a good birthday party!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

hell yeah it was the best party ever

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

better than the time i went out with my friends at school when i was a bit older than Mari

Snow White @IcyPrincess

BEAAAA STOOOOOP

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

ok ok i wasn't planning on telling her that anyways

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

it was still fucking amazing tho

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

yeah, when that lila girl was shrieking her head off, that was fun

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

fucking lit!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Language!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

oh come on marinette doesn't mind if we cuss or not

Snugbug @littleladybird

my dad curses a lot, but i don't mind it

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

see

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

besides seeing you curse is scary tora

Snow White @Icyprincess

It was an accident! It just slipped out!

Snow White @Icyprincess

I didn't mean it!

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

I HAVE EXORCISED THE EVIL FOX DEMON

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

SHUT THE FUCK UP GARDNER

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

yw bea :)

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOURE NOT CUTE FUCKING STOP IT

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEA

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

trying to take credit for my victory

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

but it was a team effort tho

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

ye bea there's no 'i' in team... but there's an 'i' in "FIRE"

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOU WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME BOOSTER

Snow White @Icyprincess

INGEN BRANNER!

Snugbug @littleladybird

what language is that

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

sometimes I forget tora's from norway

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

kinda wish we had a sexy super heroine from sweden, that would be awesome

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

THATS IT GOLD YOUR ASS IS MINE AGAIN

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

take it easy bea booster's only a man he can't handle your libido 

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOURE NEXT

Snow White @Icyprincess

SLUTT MED DET!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

guys i think we broke tora

TheSwagHero @hero_in_time

i hear skeets calling me! later!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

VENHA AQUI GOLDEN BOY YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEA NEI! IKKE SKADE HAM!

Marinette then left the page and sighed, heading back to the Bat-chat.

Snugbug @littleladybird

GUYS!!!!

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Hi Mari!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Hello, Angel.

Zombie Boy @gungod

sup pixie pop

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

hey marinette did you like our gifts?

Snugbug @littleladybird

i love THEM!!!!

Big D @MisterDreamboat

The others wanted to give you gifts but theyll give them to you when you come back to Gotham

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Hi, Mari!

BratBart @hi-speed

hi marie! how are yaaaa?!

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

sup mari

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

guys why are you here

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Because we're your friends, dude.

BratBart @hi-speed

thats right! friends to the end! best buds 4ever! bros before-

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

BART!

Zombie Boy @gungod

hos

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Do NOT make me come over there.

Kori Anders @starbright

Hello, everyone!

Big D @MisterDreamboat

KORI!!!

Snugbug @littleladybird

hiiii!

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

hi guys!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Kent, why are you here?

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

cuz i wanted to see mari

Devil Child @thebloodson

I still have not forgotten how you tried to flirt with her.

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

I WUZ SHAKIN HER HAND!

Devil Child @thebloodson

I will end you, Kent!

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

chill out, twerp

Big D @MisterDreamboat

DAMI!

Snugbug @littleladybird

dami!

Zombie Boy @gungod

demon spawn

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

demon brat

BratBart @hi-speed

dammmmmiiiiii!

Cassrole @LittleMissWonder

Damian.

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

demon twerp

Kori Anders @starbright

Damian.

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

dami!

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Damian.

ImmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

DAMI!!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Dami.

StraightThruTheHeart @crimson-archer

Little demon

Princess of Troy @manyfacesofdonna

damian.

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Damian.

JustYourAverageReporter @Metropolis's_Finest

damian

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Dami.

Cat-Tales @sexyinblack

dami~

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Damian

Devil Child @thebloodson

Why must you all do this?

BadassLesbian @scarlet_kane

Dami

SkyHighHero @will-power

Little spooky

Devil Child @thebloodson

Really, Lantern?

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Jordan, go away

SkyHighHero @will-power

Eat a dick spooks

SkyHighHero @will-power

Im gone peace out

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

In other news, the Fox Blog seems to been taken down for now.

Snugbug @littleladybird

YAY!

Zombie Boy @gungod

fuckin' a!

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Jay!

Kori Anders @starbright

Jason.

StraightThruTheHeart @crimson-archer

Jaybird

Princess of Troy @manyfacesofdonna

jason.

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

jason

Casserole @LittleMissWonder

Jason.

BratBart @hi-speed

jayjay!

The Teen of Steel @Kon-man

jason

The Kid of Tomorrow @SupermanJr

Jasuuuuuun

Devil Child @thebloodson

Todd.

Silentshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Little Brother.

ImmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

JAY!!!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Jason.

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Jason

JustYourAverageReporter @Metropolis's_Finest

jason

HardAsNailsReporter @fast_lane

Jay.

Cat-Tales @sexyinblack

jaylad~

Badass Lesbian @scarlet_kane

Jason

SnugBug @littleladybird

jay!

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Jason. The Swear Jar.

Zombie Boy @gungod

....y'all are no fun at all

Cat-Tales @sexyinblack

by the way, bruce, i adopted a kid

Cat-Tales @sexyinblack

[Selina is putting an arm around a nervous-looking Adrien]

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

SELINA YOU CANNOT TAKE SOMEONE'S SON AND TRY TO ADOPT HIM

Cat-Tales @sexyinblack

you're just jealous I got to him first~


End file.
